A typical data center has a topology that is continually changing to accommodate expansion in compute, storage and network resources. Such changes can include upgrades or other reconfigurations of compute, storage and network resources, possibly involving movement of physical infrastructure components within a given data center or from one data center to another data center. Data center reconfigurations of this type can be particularly difficult under current practice, potentially leading to significant service disruptions. By way of example, a reconfiguration involving migration of storage resources within a data center or between data centers using existing techniques can require a data center administrator to schedule a service downtime, shut down all impacted resources, implement changes in network connections, test the network connections, and finally bring all the impacted resources back online. The downtime caused by such migration of storage resources can be highly disruptive to product and development environments.